


Right Here With Me

by reachthetree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, M/M, alcohol is consumed jsyk, basically just the word daddy and lots of praise, but louis gets it in the butt science is amazing, harry is louis' baby, louis is harry's daddy, ok that's it i think, the daddy kink is pretty light though, warning for overuse of the word 'bro' in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to be the girl Louis likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Beyoncé on a train and hearing Partition for the billionth time was really inspiring and this happened. It got way too emotional and sappy and I'm sorry. Also lots of Beyoncé references because she is everything.

Harry’s first surprise is how expensive beer is in a strip club.

He pays without making any weird faces but he winces on the inside as he signs the receipt. That is going to be noticeable by the end of the month. While Louis waits for the bartender to make his drink – something fancy with tequila, Harry doesn’t know – he turns to Harry and asks, “how are you feeling?”

Harry flashes him the Styles Smile. “Good,” he says, and drags out the o’s to really sell it.

Too bad Louis knows the Styles Smile and what it means. It’s the smile that gets Harry out of tickets, it’s the smile that gives the illusion he likes his distant relatives who are ignorant asshats, it’s the smile that saves Harry from questions about his actual feelings. It’s a good smile. Harry has perfected it over the years. It took Louis a few months to tell it apart from his actual smile, but he knows now.

Which is why Louis pays for his drink with a frown and then turns to pat Harry on the shoulder. “Hey, I know this isn’t your thing, but let’s try to have fun for our boys’ sake, yeah?”

Harry nods and takes a sip of his beer. It does not taste good enough for how much he paid for it. “Why is the alcohol so expensive here? Is there drugs in it?”

Louis huffs out a little laugh. “Probably not, love. I don’t know why, though, but it’s like. A thing. A strip club thing.”

Harry feels a weird twist in his gut and makes an effort to not let it bleed into his tone of voice. “Been to a lot of strip clubs, have you?” 

Louis just shrugs. “Not a lot. A few. Gotta be there for your bros, you know?”

Harry can’t hold back a cringe. “Right. Bros.”

Louis pats his shoulder again, but this time he strokes it with his thumb for a second. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like this kind of thing, but Niall needs us and once you get a few drinks in you it’s not too bad. If you’re worried about money I can pay for you. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Harry feels very small. He seeks out Louis’ eyes, looks straight into them, and says, “you promise?”

Louis doesn’t answer for a second and Harry can feel his gut sinking. This was a horrible idea. But then Louis squeezes his shoulder and says, “I promise”.

It’s going to be okay.

Louis has always been a great friend. He’s also always been annoyingly attractive, horribly handsome, seriously sexy, and any other alliteration about hotness you can come up with. Harry flicked his curls and batted his eyelashes around Louis for about three months when they first got to know each other. Then Louis got a girlfriend, and of course Harry was happy for his pal. Great friend. Good lad. Nice bro. Very happy indeed. Almost as happy as he was when they broke up a few months later.

He’s not happy about Niall’s breakup, however. He doesn’t want to come on Niall’s hipbones and lick them clean, for one thing, but also Barbara had made Niall really happy. Happy Niall is essential and this breakup is a bad thing. Also he’s in a strip club, a place he thought he’d never be, and it’s already haunting him.

It’s not that he doesn’t like women, it’s that he does like them, and he can’t imagine this is a safe place to work. Do they get insurance? Do they get paid enough? Do they get to say no to thing they’re not comfortable with? People always laugh if he says these things out loud, and assure him they have all chosen to work here and get lots of tips and so on, so he doesn’t say anything. Apparently this is what Niall needs. He’s being a bro. He can do that. Probably.

There is a stage at the center of the room and at the center of everyone’s attention. Louis talks to Niall and Harry just sits back and watches. It feels like he’s seeing miles and miles of smooth skin, all moving like an ocean with islands of lace fabric here and there. There’s smoke and long silky hair and open mouths with red lips. Glossy heels clicking on the floor and Harry is subconsciously tapping with his feet.

He watches a girl with red lingerie and dark brown hair steal the pole and put on a show. She flicks her hair much like Harry does sometimes. I could do this, he thinks to himself. Her panties remind him of the ones he’s wearing and he clenches a little just to feel the fabric move against his skin. It feels so good. Then the girl grinds the pole between her cheeks with a sultry look at the audience. Harry could definitely do this.

Then he glances to Louis and sees him watching with his mouth wide open and a pang of jealousy hits him like a cold shower. That should be him.

It does not get better later on when Niall is so drunk he’s buying everyone a lap dance. Niall seems happy, but Harry can’t stop glancing at the girl grinding the air just above Louis’ crotch. Louis looks way too into it for Harry’s liking and he squirms in his seat. Niall looks at Harry and he remembers why he’s there. Be a bro, not thinking about giving his other bro a lap dance (probably with a happy ending that would get him fired if he was an actual stripper). Harry takes a big gulp of his beer. That seems like the bro thing to do.

Harry’s second surprise is that Louis offers Harry to sleep at his place. 

Presumably so that he “won’t get lost on the way home”. Harry isn’t drunk so much as tired, but he still thinks it’s appropriate to let Louis take him home. He lies down with his head in Louis’ lap in the back of the taxi. Louis smells vaguely of liquor and perfume. The “marketed to women” kind of perfume. Louis got a lap dance from someone who wasn’t Harry. Maybe Harry is drunker than he thought, because before he knows it he chokes out a sob.

Louis immediately starts patting his hair. “What’s wrong, babe?” His voice is slow and a bit husky and so nice it makes actual tears form in Harry’s eyes.

“I just wanna be the girl you like,” is what comes out of his mouth.

Oops.

Louis stiffens under him. “I, um. What?”

Harry swallows. “I just… wanna be the girl you like.” He can’t seem to form any other words.

“Sit up, baby.” Harry sits up and Louis grabs his chin and looks him in the eye. “The kind of girl I like is right here with me.”

The kiss is not a surprise, but it feels like one. After all this time of being a bro he’s finally kissing Louis and he can’t believe they haven’t always done this, it feels so right, why is he ever doing anything else than kissing Louis, what else is there even in the world that matters, nothing but Louis Louis kissing kissing Louis kissing Louis kissing. Louis grabs the back of his neck and pulls a tiny bit of his hair. Harry moans because yes, how does Louis know he likes that? Because Louis knows. Louis asks a lot of questions about people’s sex lives and he’s always praised Harry for giving so much detail. It’s not like it was an effort for Harry, but he basked in the praise every time. He wants to tell Louis everything.

The concept of time does not exist in the kiss. It does exist in the taxi driver’s world, however, and when they stop at Louis’ building he clears his throat loudly. Louis breaks the kiss and giggles – how is he so cruelly cute? – before basically throwing money at him and dragging Harry out of the taxi by the hand.

He doesn’t let go of the hand even as he types in the door code and opens the door. When they get to the elevator he seeks out Harry’s lips again and the elevator ride is way too short.

They kiss all the way to the bedroom, making short work of removing their shirts. When Harry undoes his jeans and reveals his half-hard cock through red lace Louis’ mouth drops open.

“Do you not like them?” Harry asks, innocently enough. 

Louis closes his mouth and swallows audibly but doesn’t answer. Harry turns around slowly and then grinds the air behind him. He feels the seam parting his ass into two perfect rounds. He knows he looks good. He looks over his shoulder to see Louis’ reaction, and Louis is right there. He’s still a little startled when Louis cups his ass and squeezes it.

“I can’t believe you,” he whispers in Harry’s ear. “You were sitting there watching girls dance while wearing the same lingerie as them?” Harry shudders. “You look so hot, “ Louis continues. “I’ve never been this turned on by lace panties before.”

Harry feels his cheeks flush and his dick getting harder by the second. “Not even by the girls tonight?”

“Definitely not.”

They kiss for a bit, and Louis does not lack enthusiasm, but Harry can’t shake the feeling that Louis would rather be with a girl. The way he looked at them is still so clear in Harry’s head.

He pulls away and looks down, then up at Louis through his eyelashes. “I, um. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Louis gestures to his hard dick. “Look down, you got me so excited.”

Harry fails to smile convincingly. “I just thought that… Because the girls earlier…”

Louis sighs and looks at Harry. “Harry, listen to me. I know you and I care about you and my sexuality has nothing to do with that. I don’t want to do this with anyone else. The kind of girl I like is right here with me, remember?”

Harry feels his shoulders dropping when he relaxes, and he smiles. “Okay. Do you want me to keep my panties on?”

Louis nods violently. “Yes,” he whispers, and the doubt is definitely over. Harry takes a step back to give Louis a good look at him from the front. Harry has watched himself like this in the mirror a lot of times and knows how the cut of the panties mirrors his v-lines, he knows how the cherry red lace makes his skin look like cream, he knows he looks absolutely sinful. But he never knew that Louis would like it. He just watches in silence, and Harry finds himself getting impatient and wanting explicit approval.

“Tell me how I’m looking, babe,” he says.

“Flawless,” Louis replies immediately. He pulls Harry in and kisses him hard, pulls his hair again, and Harry is already weak at the knees when Louis makes matters worse by whispering in his ear, “you. Bed. Now.” 

He looks at Harry like he’s about to ravish him, but when he gets on the bed he just sits himself down next to Harry’s hips and start running his hands up and down his torso, like he’s checking to see if Harry is real. Harry basks in the attention. 

“You look so good,” Louis mumbles, then crouches down and nuzzles his head in between Harry’s legs. “I want to do so many things to you,” he says into Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s response falls out of his mouth on its own accord. “Do them.”

Louis giggles and blushes a little. “I love your enthusiasm, but they’re not exactly conventional. I don’t want to scare you.”

Harry feels a rush of adrenaline. They have barely started and it feels like so much already. “Well, I’m not exactly conventional either, in case you didn’t notice. Try me.”

Louis looks at Harry for a few seconds, and his face reads fond, nervous, and excited at the same time. Harry shivers. “Okay,” Louis says slowly. “If you don’t like something, just say no and I’ll stop, okay?” Harry nods and Louis keeps eye contact, looking so vulnerable Harry can physically feel how much everything is about to change.

“I’m going to need you to stay still,” Louis says with a slight tremble in his voice. “Can you do that for me? Can you… be good for daddy?”

Time freezes. Harry feels his mouth watering, blood rushing, and heart bursting. “Yes,” he breathes. 

Louis lets out a breath he was apparently holding and smiles. “Yes, what?”

Harry swallows. “Yes, daddy.” He can hear himself say it but he can’t quite believe it’s happening. It sounds surreal, and so, so hot.

Louis strokes his thigh just below the panties. “Good, baby, you’re doing so good already. Now can you close your eyes for me?”

Harry shuts his eyes and in the next few seconds he feels Louis mouth on the tip of his dick, slowly licking on it through the panties and wetting them with saliva. He can’t help but shudder. Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips and presses down hard. “Stay still,” he says with his mouth still on Harry. His voice vibrates right through Harry’s cock. Shit. Harry takes a deep breath and tries to focus. He can stay still. He can be good.

“Yes, daddy,” he says, and this time it feels even better. It’s really hard to stay still when Louis’ thumbs are pressing into him with the sweetest pangs of pain, he just wants to buck his hips up to get more friction against his dick, but he can be good for daddy. He can. 

Louis mouth disappears and Harry stiffens with anticipation. He doesn’t have to wait long before he feels Louis’ tongue drag from the base of his cock to the tip and then releasing it from the panties and sucking it down for real. He lets out a whimper.

Louis drags off with a little smack and says, “good, baby, want to hear you,” before taking it again. As he works his mouth further and further down he pushes the panties along Harry’s length, creating friction, and it feels so good Harry probably couldn’t have stopped himself from moaning even if Louis had wanted him to. But as it is, Louis hums appreciatively and swirls his tongue around, making Harry even louder.

He can feel his come starting to move, and Louis can probably feel it to because he stops. “Don’t come yet,” he says, and tucks Harry’s achingly hard dick back into the tight lace. “I want you to come from my fingers. Do you think you can do that?”

Harry doesn’t know if he’s supposed to talk, so he just nods.

“You can use your words, baby,” Louis says. “And open your eyes.”

“Yes, please, daddy,” Harry says. “I can.” He blinks in the light and looks at Louis.

Louis looks very pleased, and so incredibly beautiful. He pushes his fringe from his eyes and then pushes the panties right to the side. Making sure Harry is watching, he puts two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, getting them wet with saliva. He looks so hot Harry doesn’t know what to do except watch and breathe heavily, trying not to move.

When he finally starts touching Harry’s rim, Harry groans. He’s just gently circling the sensitive skin, but Harry is already so worked up it feels like much more. He can feel his cheeks going hot and red and he’s panting with his mouth open. 

“You look so good, baby,” Louis says. “So good for daddy.” 

Harry whines. “Please, Louis, I mean, daddy, please, I need you now, please get in me.”

“Since you ask so nicely.” And he pushes a finger in. Harry clenches around it involuntarily, because it’s what he wanted but it’s not enough, but he’s going to be patient, he can, he can be good for daddy. Louis slowly works his finger in, crooking it as he goes like he’s gesturing for Harry to come, which… Okay. Harry moans wantonly and Louis picks up the pace a bit, then adds a second finger. Harry has had fingers in his bum before, but it’s never been Louis’, and he works them so nicely, twisting them a bit to hit Harry’s prostate, and he does, and fuck, Harry gasps, it’s so good, and he can feel the lace straining on his cock as it twitches and blurts out pre-come, it’s already too much, he’s panting and clenching around Louis’ fingers. He shouts as he comes in his panties.

Louis carefully takes off Harry’s panties, and Harry winces as they cause friction on his sensitive dick. Louis smiles affectionately and strokes Harry’s tummy affectionately before lying down next to him.

“How are you feeling, baby?” He presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“So good,” Harry murmurs, “you made me feel so good. Thank you.”

“You’re doing so good, baby, being so good for daddy,” Louis whispers into his ear before trailing kisses along Harry’s cheekbone and then kissing his mouth. It’s not a sexual kiss, but Harry feels arousal stirring in him and disturbing his post-orgasm contentment. Louis is just so. Wow.

He lets himself be leisurely kissed, sinks into it and loses track of everything else, everything except Louis in and around his mouth and Louis’ dick hard against his hip. After a few minutes or so – Harry doesn’t know – Louis gently strokes a thumb over one of Harry’s nipples and Harry gasps. 

Louis looks pleased. “Do you think you can get hard again for me, love?”

Harry nods hastily. “Yes, daddy, I can.”

“Good boy,” Louis whispers and kisses Harry’s lips one more time before moving his mouth down to lick a nipple. Oh god.

He’s hard again within minutes. Considering how fast he just came he should probably be embarrassed, but Louis is pleased so Harry is too. Louis straddles him and holds up his ruined panties. “I’m going to fill your mouth with these. You’re going to taste your own come while I give you the best ride of your life. Is that okay, baby? Would you like that?”

Harry feels his pulse quickening. “Yes, daddy, I want you.”

Louis smiles proudly. “You’re so good for me, baby, so good for daddy.” He strokes Harry’s stomach with his free hand and continues, “and if you need me to stop, just tap your finger on me and shake your head. Okay, love?”

Harry nods and Louis bends forward to kiss him, short and sweet and so soft that it feels like they’re melting. Then he grabs Harry’s chin and Harry opens his mouth as wide as he can. 

“So good,” Louis mumbles. Then he pushes the balled up panties into Harry’s mouth. They taste salty from sweat and bitter from come and sticks to his tongue soaking up the saliva. Harry tries to swallow and realizes he can’t.

Louis heaves himself off Harry, and must notice Harry’s concern about this development, because he says “I’m just getting lube, babe, it’s okay, I’m not going to leave you”. Harry relaxes again.

Relaxing time is over when Louis straddles him again, this time facing away from him. Harry knows Louis has a great ass, everyone who’s ever met Louis knows that, but it’s a whole other thing to see it up close and naked. Louis reaches his arm between his legs and starts fingering himself. Some lube drips down onto Harry’s stomach. Harry can hear Louis’ breathing getting irregular and feels his insides stir. This is ridiculously hot. He knows how good those fingers feel and they look amazing working in Louis’ round ass that looks like it’s made out of salty caramel. It probably tastes even better than that.

“You can – uh – touch me if you want,” Louis says. Harry doesn’t waste another second devoid of touching Louis. He puts his hands in the small of Louis’ back and slides them down to knead at his bum. He squeezes and pulls Louis’ cheeks apart, helping him open up even more. Louis adds a second finger and his legs tremble a bit, so Harry moves his hands down to his thighs to steady him.

“Thanks, baby,” Louis pants. “So– so good for me.”

Harry wants to say that it’s not a problem, that he wants to, but he can’t. He stays silent for a minute trying to do what Louis asked him, but he feels more and more uncomfortable, so he taps Louis’ thigh. 

Louis pulls his fingers out and turns around immediately, so he’s still straddling Harry but facing him. He looks at Harry and Harry shakes his head. Louis reaches in and carefully wiggles the panties out. “What it is, love?”

Harry takes a deep breath and moistens his mouth before he talks. “I’m sorry, daddy, I just… I want to be able to talk. Tell you how good you look.”

Louis bites his lip and smiles. “That’s okay, babe, I like hearing that. You’re so good for telling me you weren’t comfortable.” He strokes soothing circles on Harry’s tummy but avoids his dick. “How are you feeling now?”

Harry nods happily. “I feel good. Thank you.”

Louis stops moving his hand. “Thank who?”

“Daddy,” Harry adds. “Thank you, daddy.”

Louis smiles. “No problem, baby.” He bends forward and kisses Harry. Then he whispers, “feel how open and ready I am. Tell me how it feels.”

Harry feels his cheeks going hot. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to describe the feeling, but of course he’s going to try. He runs his hands up Louis’ thighs and they’re so soft and lovely and Louis sighs contentedly and okay. This is good. He reaches behind Louis, gets a good grip on his ass and squeezes it once, just for good measure, and Louis laughs a bit.

“Never seen a booty like this, huh?”

Harry blushes even more. “None that compare.” 

And then he finds Louis’ entrance and a finger just pops in. The slick from lube makes it easy and wow. Harry has had his fingers in butts before, but for a second he feels like he hasn’t. This is Louis. His first feel of Louis. He pushes in another finger and Louis makes a soft sound.

“Go on, baby, tell me how it feels.”

“So good,” Harry replies. “So good… Hot. And a bit… A bit tight.” He wiggles his fingers a bit and Louis whines.

“Then you better open me up a bit more, make me ready for your cock, yeah?” Said cock twitches.

“Fuck. Yes. Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Louis says. “Get the fuck in.”

Harry pushes in a third finger and it’s better, even more of his skin is being touched by Louis, and Louis whines and grinds down and Harry can feel him opening up. For him. The realization is overwhelming.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to say, “I’m ready, babe,” in a devastatingly husky voice that has Harry’s mouth watering. He squiggles his fingers out, not sure how Louis wants him to act, but Louis doesn’t leave him hanging for long. He just takes a hold of Harry’s cock and lines it up with his hole before starting to sink down. His hands tremble a little but he moves without hesitation and Harry relaxes. Louis breath hitches as he envelops Harry more and more. He whimpers a bit when he’s all the way there, taking all of Harry. 

“So good, baby,” he breathes. “Now don’t move until I say, okay?”

“Okay,” he says, but realizes he forgot something. “Daddy.”

Louis inhales sharply at this and starts moving his hips in tiny circles. The curve of his waist and angles of his hipbones look like a beautiful geometry problem. Harry watches him in awe and feels Louis’ heat all around him. He’s completely wrapped up in Louis and it’s everything.

Then Louis starts moving up and down, and his reaction to the change is the best thing Harry has ever seen. His mouth is relaxed and open, his chest is heaving, and his eyes look like he’s in another universe. Not to mention his hard cock bobbing up and down, hitting his stomach.

“Fuck, Louis, daddy–“, Harry grits out.

“Yeah,” Louis pants, “talk that talk to me.”

“You’re so amazing,” Harry says, “take all of me, daddy, you’re the shit, I – fuck.” Louis slams down on Harry, hitting his own prostate and giving Harry much needed friction, and moans loudly while throwing his head back and Harry just wants to kiss his throat. Maybe bite it a little.

“Kiss me,” he says, “please, daddy.” He feels Louis clench around him at the word.

“Good boy,” Louis whispers, and bends down to kiss him. He keeps grinding slowly, pants into Harry’s mouth, and all of Harry is about Louis right now. He’s in his ear, too, whispering “bite me”, and then his soft skin is in Harry’s mouth, and his pre come is smeared between them, and his breaths and moans is everywhere in the room.

Louis sits up and says, “fuck me.” He just sits still, and Harry is unsure, so Louis speaks again. “Go on, baby, give it to me.” And he nods encouragingly.

So Harry grabs Louis’ hips, feels his fingers sink into them, and starts moving his hips to get as far into Louis as he can. Louis leans back and lets out little ah’s and oh’s, a little sweaty and a lot beautiful, and he looks so majestic Harry is intimidated. He needs to give Louis all he’s got.

When he picks up the pace a bit, Louis starts whimpering. “You’re doing so – so good, baby,” he says. “So good for – daddy.” His words makes Harry’s heart race and Louis is outright moaning. It’s painfully beautiful. Harry is being good, Louis said so, but he needs to do more, needs to make him come. Harry watches Louis’ cock bounce in time with the way he moves, leaking pre come and looking so delicious. Harry wants to taste it, but he suspects Louis wants to come on his dick, so he thrusts harder and feel Louis’ legs start to shake around him. Then his salty come spreads over Harry’s already salty skin.

Louis doesn’t move from Harry’s cock, he just sits there and catches his breath. Harry rubs his hips tenderly before removing one hand. He needs to taste. Slowly he drags two fingers through the mess on his stomach and chest. Louis watches as he puts them in his mouth and sucks.

“How do I taste, baby?”

Harry hums appreciatively, mouth still full. Then he lets his fingers go with a wet sound and says, “like nobody else.”

Louis bends down to kiss him. “Do you want to come again?”

Harry shakes his head and Louis kisses him again. Then he slowly slides off Harry and nestles in close to him with his face in the crook if his neck and an arm tightly squeezing his waist. His arm sticks to the mess of come and sweat, but no one cares.

“Damn, that was so good,” Louis mumbles. “I want to buy you a short set.” Harry kisses his forehead. What else is there to say? Daddy.

Harry vaguely thinks he should be worried about how this could affect their friendship, but in this moment he can’t be bothered. Louis smells so good – smells like sex with Harry – and took such good care of him. No matter what happens he’ll have this moment.

Harry’s third surprise is that Louis makes him breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm louisincake on tumblr pls don't yell at me thx bye


End file.
